Destruction, Life, and Order
by MKDynaBlade
Summary: The Kingdom of Kalos is divided into three districts, the Destruction, the Life, and the Order. When the Order rises and threatens the peaceful rule of Kalos, the Destruction and the Life must join forces to defeat the corrupting Order. Except... They aren't on such great terms with each other. In fact they're on horrible terms. (SS, ORS, MQS, FS, AS, VS, KS) T for swearing
1. Prologue

Destruction, Life, and Order

(Green is boy, Blue is girl).

Prologue

My name is Serena, commonly known as the Princess of Destruction. My region, Kalos is spilt into 3 districts. The three districts are, the Life district, the Order district, and the Destruction district. Not all the districts get along, in fact, there have been many conflicts dating back to when Kalos was formed. It is an absolute miracle that Kalos still exists. Today is an annual ball that all royalty must attend, commoners are optional. Generally it is a tradition for the future of Kalos, but slowly it became a ball where almost nothing gets done. I hate that.

My servant, who is a commander in my army (his name is Gold), knocked on my door, "Princess, Dame Sapphire wishes to talk to you." He spoke.

"Permission granted." I simply said, formal language was drilled into me and it is not an option, it is required.

"Hello Serena" The brown haired girl bowed. She is one of the few woman soldiers, and she's really ruthless and messy. She wore a blue shirt plated with blue armor with red lines, representing the ancient legend of Kyogre, ruler of the sea.

"Greetings Dame Sapphire, what is your request?"

Sapphire's eyes, which were shadowed by her bangs previously, were steeled and angry. "We have a massive problem. The Order district has been accused of killing some of the Life district. We have been caught in a situation where we must choice sides."

I remained silent, thinking, the Life district never lies, but the Order district is a bad enemy to make.

"We shall decide tonight," I said.

Sapphire nodded and bowed again, this is awkward watching if you have seen her on the battlefield.

"You are dismissed," I spoke as I turned around.

* * *

I hate this event, maybe I have claustrophobia. Normally none of the Destruction goes, and the ball is comprised of mainly Life and Order. Perhaps that is why I feel so uncomfortable today. I see a lot of my citizens here. Gold and the sub-commander Silver are by the food table laughing. I see a Life commander girl with navy hair in pigtails eyeing them. My adviser, Red is also near Gold and Silver, talking to a soldier named Green I believe (trust me it's hard to remember names of your citizens even when you try your hardest). There's someone else I look for- ah, there he is, the Prince of Life, Calem. I never really associated with the Life district, I acknowledged their existence... But that was it. I was sure that's what Prince Calem had thought too. They were too different, Destruction and Life.

Before long, I realized we were walking past each other; we caught each other's eyes quickly. Something flashed through them… Challenge?

I spotted Sapphire in the crowd picking a fight with a Life soldier. Oh goodness, does she not know that this is a formal event? (As much as I hate it…) I made my way through the crowd towards her.

The Life soldier caught sight of me first and stopped mid-sentence. Oh, I forgot, my fighting skills are quite feared; actually all of the Destruction are incredible at fighting.

"H-hello Princess Serena." The boy stammered.

"See?" Sapphire snorted, "You're such a prissy boy, you know, Serena hates it when you address her as 'princess'."

"I am not." The boy stood up straight, "You are simply too barbaric, Prince Calem for one prefers it when he is called 'prince'."

"Well this is Serena!"

"So?! I'm simply stating the evidence that not all royalty are like her!"

"Ah…" I sweat dropped, "Sapphire? I think you and this young man need to calm do-"

"Shut up prissy boy!"

"Not before you barbaric lady!"

"Silent!" I finally screamed, earning a few stares from the Order and Life. "Thank you, now what is your name?" I looked at the boy.

"Ruby, Princess." He straightened his shirt under the red-plated armor with black lines. '_Groudon, ruler of the land_' I thought.

"I see," How ironic, the color of Destruction was red, yet Sapphire resembled blue. The color of Life was blue, but Ruby represented red.

"Anything wrong Sapphire?" I am quite sure she understood what I meant. I meant if there was anything off with the Orders' behavior.

"So far there's nothing wro—"that is when a scream resonated in the giant room, "Perhaps I spoke too soon." She sighed.

I turned to the origin of the voice, my eyes widened bodies of the Destruction—my people—littered the floor. My eyes darted around the large ballroom, my gaze lingered on a boy named Cyan, the Prince of Order. The Life would never perform such an act, the Order must be responsible.

Cyan glared at me, "Princess Serena! I would have never thought you would do such an act! Killing your own citizens to frame Order!"

"What?!" I yelled, "I have never done such thing!" Cyan's eyes narrowed and then started laughing maniacally.

"This, citizens of Kalos, is the start of the Rise of Order! Destruction and Life, you will all be brought down! I, Prince Cyan will take control over the entire Kalos region!" The sounds of swords being drawn were heard. No! I left my sword back at the castle! As I looked around, all the Order had a sword. Chaos had ensued in the ballroom; Sapphire could match up to 6 Order, Gold around 5. Red = 7, Silver = 4, Green = 6, another commander Black = 6… And I could roughly take on 4.

I was never good at strategies.

"Flee the room everyone!" Calem was yelling, "Get to safety!"

That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

Why did the Order…?

* * *

Name: Serena de Garena

Mythical Creature Soul: Yveltal

Status: Princess of Destruction

Age: 16


	2. Chapter 1: This Doesn't Mean Anything

Destruction, Life, and Order

Chapter 1: This Doesn't Mean Anything

Serena snapped her eyes open, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Where the hell am I?!" Sapphire's voice resounded through the dank room.

The princess whipped her head around to the origin of Sapphire's voice, she was met with a pig-tailed girl with navy hair. The girl wore aqua pants with white diamonds on them and a purple tank top. Her belt left two streams of white fabric. She had a hexagonal tattoo on her arm. Her tank top had hexagonal cuffs on the arms.

"Hello Serena." Her crystal blue eyes steeled, "I am here on simple terms as a request from Calem, to inform you of the destruction of the Destruction district. You and your officers are here underground."

Serena turned frantic, "What about my citizens?! Are they okay?! Please tell me they are!"

The girl looked at her feet, "...They've disappeared."

The honey-haired girl slumped over. She failed as a ruler, fainting at the most inappropriate time.

"What is the status of the Order?" She said in a cracked voice.

"Withdrawn for now. The Destruction territory has been half-taken over."

Serena hesitated in asking, "Pardon my rudeness, but did you come from the Or-"

"No... It's fine, many people question m district due to my calmness and orderly attitude. My father was, and my mother was in the Life district. Following the pattern, I had to follow my mother's birth-line."

That was true, if two people from different districts married, their children would join a district according to their parents' gender. Boys would follow their father and vice versa.

Both girls remained silence, Serena contemplating the safety of the Destruction territory, Crystal contemplating her past. Somehow the current situation reminded her of something her mother said.

* * *

_Crystal, you must know something, when I had met your father, a thought had entered my head. It could hardly be normal._

"_I thank you for freeing me" the thought was._

_The only one to say that to me would be a Mythical Creature Soul. A tale that was told to me while I was a child._

_After that occurrence I went to the main archive of Life territory and searched for any prophecies. I found none._

_However, in a book labelled "Legendary Mythical Souls", it speaks of uncommon Souls. I could not figure out which one I heard, but Mythical Creature Souls are incredibly scarce. They power the user's will and enhance the person's physical abilities immensely. Legendary Souls could cause the destruction of Kalos. I fear that you have one and are born into the generation where all Legendary Souls lie dormant in other children._

_I'm scared Crystal._

* * *

Gold's POV

I yawned as I woke up, sitting up I stared at the person in front of me, a brown-haired boy with gray eyes.

"Have a nice nap? I have some pie. Oh wait... I ate it five minutes ago..." the boy rambled.

"Where am I?" My eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Relax, this place is perfectly safe-"

Sapphire's screech echoed through the room.

"I think..!" The boy added.

"Who are you?" I relaxed a bit.

"Gray at your service sir!" The boy chirped. Well I like his style, all calm and happy, actually I could use another partner in cr-

"I'm from the Life district!" Welp there goes my plan.

I cleared my throat, "Well, Gray, where are we?"

"Don't know actually..." He said as he looked around. I would have done a spit-take if I was drinking. "Prince Calem told me to look over you, other Life officers are looking over others."

A scream resonated in the dark cave. "Even I can tell who that is" I sighed.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"This young commander named Lavender. She scales the ranks incredibly fast." I answered. In fact, she took my title of 'Fastest Advancer'.

Gray seemed to freeze at the name.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no no, not at all." Gray sighed, "I just thought that name was familiar."

* * *

Lavender's POV

Why am I in a cave?! Why do I have a Life commander watching over me?! Why?!

"Are you done your panicking?" The girl smirked. "Name's Blue, Prince Calem has assignees me as your partner in this plan to defeat Order."

"Defeat Order huh?" I stared at the rocky ceiling. Staring up, I unconsciously grabbed my green pendent and attempted to smash it on the floor before Blue stopped me.

"Woah there Lavender, don't smash that valuable necklace." She scolded, "It could sell for a lot!"

"...It won't. It means nothing to me now."

* * *

3rd Person POV

Prince Calem looked up from his hands when he heard footsteps. He stood up when all the Destruction and Life Officers.

He stared at the Life, Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, Faitsu, Gray.

Then at the Destruction, according to his commanders their names were Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Black, Rakutsu, and Lavender.

"In the time period before Order is defeated, I, Prince Calem, will take supreme command of both the Life and Destruction District." Serena, who was standing beside him, gaped at Calem.

"Pardon my rudeness, but that is absurd! Why would I hand over the life of my citizens to my district's mortal enemy?!" She cried, "This is ridiculous!"

"Did you not know that the Life is best at battle strategies? The Destruction would simply march into Order and start firing. That is much too dangerous! We cannot risk it!" The prince's eyes narrowed.

"I do not care! I cannot stand by seeing the Prince of Life of all people commanding my people! That is absolutely unheard of!" Serena yelled.

"The Order trying to take over Kalos is also unheard of!" Calem yelled back, "Princess Serena, stop being a immature spoiled brat! I do not care to take over such barbarians, but I will do whatever it takes to maintain the peace in Kalos! Stop your insolent whining right now!"

Serena flinched, "Barbarians?! What do you know about us?! We're also humans!" her formal language slipped, "This is stupid!"

"Princess Serena, we can do this together, simply you take charge of the Destruction and I will with Life."

Serena's eyes narrowed, "I dislike how you word that Calem. But do not think this means something."

"Deal. After this is over it will be like nothing had happened." Calem held out his hand.

Serena took it with reluctance, "Fine, deal."

Lavender and Gray caught each over's glance, they looked at each over uncertainly.

* * *

Name: Gold Hibiki

Age: 18

Mythical Creature Soul: Raikou

Status: Commander

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, before someone complains I didn't put White, I have a reason for that. I debated a bit mentally and decided that Black would find her-*plugplugpluggityplug***

**Anyways, here is the first chapter of DlaO. I will take a short break from this for about 1-2 weeks to do another story on my Quotev account. Pokemon X and Y: Confusion Labyrinth is... Still going through heavy planning. Well that's all!**

**MK~) **


	3. Chapter 2: Plan?

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: The last time I said Faitsu was in Life and Rakutsu was in Destruction, this time I've changed that. [ALERT! SPOILERS!] My reason being that Rakutsu was part of the International Police, so he worked for the people. Faitsu was part of Team Plasma, the antagonist that wreaked havoc through Unova so... yep rant over**

**Fuyu: That's where I based it off :D. Idk why I didn't use the actual name though...**

**sapphire53: THANK YOU C: I WONDER... C:**

**Black-AcE2: Thank you for the review again ;w;, oh they'll be in this story alright, /insert evil laugh here/ ahem, joking, nothing bad will happen to them. **

**ONWARDS—THIS IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO WRITE SINCE I STARTED THE STORY—MAYBE NOT)**

DlaO Chapter 2: Plan?

Cyan's POV

"Sir!" A knight saluted to me. Aha, not like I care to remember their names, all I need to worry about is my plan and goal.

"Greetings Sir..." I trailed off, "Dear me, I apologize, I lack sleep. What is your name again?"

"Siebold sir!" He didn't even seem bothered by my 'horrible' memory.

"Ah yes, Siebold. What is the status of the Destruction?" I glanced out the window of my room. Order generally occupied the northern area of Kalos, so you cannot exactly see everything. Destruction occupied the south-west and Life the south-east.

"The citizens have been rounded up and none of them dare to oppose your rule at the moment. Many of them have already renounced their title of Destruction. They have all been told to not set foot out of their houses at all. If one did not know better they would have thought the Destruction did not exist at all." Hmm, that was easier than I thought. Strange, did the Destruction not specialize in battling and fighting?

"And what about the girl I said to look out for?" I narrowed my eyes. If I still remember her, she would do anything to stop me, whether she remembered me or not.

"No sign sir." My eyes widened, she could not have ran to the Life, her destructive nature would not fit in at all.

"Are you sure?!" I whipped my head around. "A girl with brown wavy hair who normally dresses in shorts?"

"No sign of her sir!" Siebold looked frantic.

"Very well..." I calmed down slightly. Obviously the boy I was looking for wouldn't be present for he is in Life.

"Any signs of resistance at all?" I closed my eyes.

"Not yet."

I snapped my eyes open, "Very well, you are dismissed."

Just you wait dad, I'll show you how much better I am than you. How I managed to do Order's goal after so many people have failed so many years.

* * *

Serena's POV

"So, we shall remain hidden for the next few weeks and the Order will relax. We will appear one a a time, there being a 3 day gap at least between each appearance. How does that sound?" I said triumphantly.

"Pardon my rudeness Serena but have you not realized that in a few weeks Order will have dominance over Kalos entirely, any one popped up randomly will be caught, interrogated, or executed." Calem crossed his arms.

"Not entirely..." Lavender spoke up, everyone turned to her, "Cy ha- Prince Cyan has a pretty bad memory."

I was about to question how she started her sentence at first, but I kept quiet. Perhaps it was a mistake to say the name easier.

"I see..." Calem spoke, "So how shall we plan our counterattack?"

"Do not look at me Calem, with my prized battle strategist missing I cannot think of anything on the spot!" I said defiantly. Platinum did go missing, I do wonder where she is.

"Eheheh... Serena and Calem could you calm down for a bi-" Red was cut off through his sentence as he tried to calm us down. Yellow gave him a sympathetic look from the other half of the room. Have there been interactions that Calem and I have not been aware of?

"Well how do you suppose that you will uphold your half of the deal?!"

"The deal—was to simply ensure that we took command of our own district. Nothing more." My voice dropped into a menacing whisper. (Or at least I tried)

"Hush hush," Black said to us with his loud voice, "Your majesties, we all quite understand your unwillingness to work with each other... But every second we waste could mean either life or death! Every minute could be another innocent citizen killed, an acre Order claims, not to mention a minute we waste to save Kalos!"

"B-black is c-correct..." Faitsu said nervously, Black looked at her gratefully.

I sighed, they are correct, and that was unsightly of me as well. I have been easily provoked even more recently.

"Serena!" An accented voice called to me.

"Yes Sapphire?" Although I asked, I knew what she was going to say.

"I volunteer to stay around in the public in the Life district. With my armour colouration I can easily disguise as one." I knew it, but for her to go alone is to danger-

"I shall go with her." A much more formal voice said behind me. They boy Ruby from early on. "Well actually, I do not have too much of a choice, since we were partnered up by Prince Calem." He grumbled the last part.

"Alright," Calem seemed a little more happy from the progress we made currently. "We shall discuss a bit more soon." He turned around to leave, "Allow me to think for a moment."

I narrowed my eyes, I still do not like this plan.

* * *

Lavender's POV

I held back a groan, I could already tell that this would already become a daily schedule...

Why couldn't we just work out an agreement goddamnit?!

Although I could be a little biased... with my childhood. And those two jerks...

* * *

Crystal's POV

As soon as Prince Calem had left this boy named 'Gold' started bothering me, claiming that I was staring at him during the Ball.

Complete nonsense!

(If I remember correctly..)

"Aww... But Cryssstaaaaaaaalllll" Oh God. "Just tell me why you were staring at me." He is not going to shut up is he- wait...

"Thinking of how stupid you look." That looked it did a huge blow to his ego. I somehow never thought love was important. Gold's persistent whining must mean he thinks I like him. Psh-as if. I will not make my mother's mistake. I will not-!...

"Hellooo? Crystal?" Gold waved his hand in front of me, "Done in lala-land? Look I know I'm attractive and all bu-" His sentence was interrupted by the sound of my foot coming in contact with his stomach.

"Someone take out the trash." I say with my hands on my hips, calmly and emotionless, just like I normally am. Perhaps Life and Destruction cannot co-exist...

* * *

Name: Calem Zaviest

Age: 16

Mythical Creature Soul: Xerneas

Status: Prince of Life

* * *

**((Okay I must apologize for how long this chapter took. I started writing this around July 5, then summer camp, swimming, and piano kept me busy, and for the past two days I was sick, my throat actually still hurts. So you get the gist.**

**Personalities of this story:**

**I gave Crystal a more cold personality that clashes with Gold's really childish and immature one. He will start calling her Super Serious Gal... SOMEtime soon...**

**Calem... Even I'm still deciding, I have a general idea ish, buuuuut it's not working out so far. I have personalities down for Cyan, Lavender, Gray, Serena, Sapphire, White, Blue, Green, Yellow, and I also think for Faitsu and Rakutsu. Yeah 2nd rant over.**

**Tomorrow I have more summer camp! Hooray! I lied.**

**I. do. Not. Like. My. Summer. Camp.)**


End file.
